


【EC授翻】My Burning For You is Love

by REALJellyfish



Category: X-Men
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe - Mob, Blood, Dark!Charles, Dark!Erik, Gore, M/M, general disregard for life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REALJellyfish/pseuds/REALJellyfish
Summary: “咔哒——我就会为你工作，”他说，“砰——我就不会。”Charles露出了微笑。Erik扣动扳机。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 3





	【EC授翻】My Burning For You is Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Burning For You is Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/464586) by [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea). 



一。  
他们一起站在城市的边缘处。路面在他们脚下坍塌，Erik血流不止。  
Charles也在流血，他很久没受过伤了。  
城市在他们面前燃烧，Erik甚至能在皮肤上感受到它的热度。  
“都结束了。”Charles说，目光发直。他眼里烧灼着蓝色的火焰，因为面前的景象，也因为他歇斯底里的笑声。“全都结束了。”  
Erik抬起了他的左轮手枪，扭曲嘴角露出残忍的笑意。“还没有呢。”

二十。  
Charles在他们做爱的时候十分野蛮。  
他抬起屁股迎合Erik的每次撞击，同时用指甲在Erik的背上划出道道血痕。他还会把Erik的嘴唇撕咬出血，让每一次性爱都疯得像是他们的最后一次。肢体交叠，缠绵出熊熊火焰。  
火焰，总是火焰。  
与此同时，他们还会像杀了对方一样做爱。他们用身体碾过每一寸地板和墙壁，损坏所有能损坏的东西，只留下一路污渍和碎片。只要看着这些痕迹，Erik就能回忆起他们做爱的每一个时刻。  
迄今为止他们还没有过火。迄今为止。  
Charles做爱的时候十分野蛮，但Erik本身就是一个野兽。

十九。  
Charles掌握权力的时候很年轻，他看起来也还是个孩子。  
但在内心深处，他已经像个老年人了。  
他一直保留着最开始的记忆。年轻的、单纯的Charles Xavier，Xavier家族最新一任的掌权者。多亏了心灵感应，无懈可击成为了他的保护层。虽然他不想用道德约束自己，但他必须这么做。  
能力就像是他的左右手。他可以轻而易举地操纵整个城市里所有人的心智，但他选择不这么做。这样会使一切变得十分无趣，虽然对他来说，世间万物本身就毫无乐趣可言。  
Charles一直在努力让自己循规蹈矩。  
直到他碰到了Erik。

十八。  
这具尸体已经被毁坏到不可辨认了。  
Charles知道这些带刺的铁丝都是Erik的杰作，在他的手下它们乖顺地扭曲盘旋。但他不记得这些弹孔的制造者：对血的渴望如浪潮般朝他迎面扑来，他无法记清是他还是Erik扣动了扳机。  
“我现在相信我丧失理智了。”他大声说。指尖感受着脸颊上湿润温暖的血液，这不是他的。  
Erik站在曾是Moira MacTaggert的那个什么东西旁边，胸膛随着每次喘息而剧烈起伏。他回头看向Charles，咧嘴笑了：“你的意思是之前还没有吗？“  
Charles也跟着他笑了起来。“我不明白你的意思。”  
Erik抬起了他的左轮手枪，Charles听到他又一次让转轮发出“咔哒”声——这把枪只剩下最后三个弹槽了。他瞄准了Charles，扣动扳机。  
咔哒。  
现在只剩下两个了。  
Charles脸上依然保持着笑容。“不是今天，我的朋友。”

十七。  
他曾经疯狂想让脑子里的声音停下。  
现在他掌握了让它们停下的方法，但他认为人们在脑海中的尖叫声比实际的声音更加有趣。

十六。  
“我想要Cain。就现在。”Charles咆哮，他挥拳砸碎了桌子上的灯，眼神狂乱，“我要你去找到他，打断他两条腿，把他拖来这操蛋地方要不然我就——”  
“我会把你的继兄带来给你。”Erik说，懒散地斜倚在沙发上，眼睛危险地闪着光。“你只需要命令。”  
Charles朝他砸了一个压纸器，但Erik用能力捕获了它，把它甩回给读心者。它从Charles的耳边擦过，伴着一声钝响径直嵌入了桌子后面的墙壁。  
“我想在二十英里外就听到他的尖叫声，”Charles嘶声说道，拳头紧握。“你明白我的意思吗？”他的心灵感应遇到Erik就像野火烧到海边——火苗贪婪地舔舐着边际线，却无法更进一步。  
现在没有什么能阻止他碾过Erik的精神。他因这想法激动得浑身发抖。  
Erik从沙发上站起来。“三十英里外你就能听见。”

十五。  
“出去。”Charles对Logan和Darwin说。他们离开了。  
Erik大笑。他被绑在椅子上，绿眼睛在满脸血污的映衬下闪闪发光。  
我知道所有关于你的事情，Charles对他说，这并不有趣，不是吗。  
“我们都听说你是个读心者。”Erik说道。又是一阵笑声，他的懒洋洋地动了一下脑袋。“但是你对你的力量感到恐惧。”  
Charles也笑了。这大概有什么误会。我并没有恐惧它。  
“那你为什么不使用它？”Erik的声音猛地拔高，听起来近乎是咆哮。他因自己推导的结论而愤怒，有那么一瞬间他的精神充斥着漆黑、狂乱的暴风。  
Charles沉默地等候暴风减退。它没有消失。它永远不会消失。  
Charles也不想让它消失。  
“我使用它。”他说，“但通常，人们意识到这一点的时候都已经太迟了。”

十四。  
Charles顺着Erik身体修长的线条向前爬去，用舌头长长地舔过那些犹如金属凝聚而成的肌肉，吮吻终止于在他肩膀上的一咬。Erik粗重地喘息着，抬手握住了他的喉咙。  
Charles缓慢地坐回去，双腿岔开在Erik的肋骨两侧。他微微眯起眼睛，勾起嘴角露出一个挑逗的笑容。Erik没有松开他卡在Charles脖子上的手，Charles也没有再试图动作。  
突然之间，Charles看都不看地从他们身边的被褥里摸出了Erik的左轮手枪。他双手抓着它，将它捅进自己的嘴里，红唇滑过枪管。  
旋转几次转轮。扣下扳机。  
咔哒。  
还剩四个。Charles说，他的喉咙还被Erik捏着，枪管还塞在嘴里。让你失望了吗？  
Erik的手缓缓收紧。

十三。  
“为我工作。”Charles说。这不是一个请求。他需要这个，需求强烈到他的体内因狂热而开始烧灼，他能看到同样的火焰在Erik体内燃烧着。  
“你的手下永远不会相信我。”Erik说，眼睛里闪烁着挑衅的光。Charles已经把他从那把椅子上放了下来，他们缓慢地绕着对方行走，就像两匹头狼。  
首先示弱的人会被撕开喉咙。  
Charles看到Erik正在屈伸手指。  
“我不关心他们。对哪一个都丝毫不关心。”Charles说，瞳孔缩紧。“他们对我来说毫无价值。”  
“我呢？”Erik讥讽道。但他缩小了圆圈，优雅地逼近Charles。  
他看起来丝毫不关心答案。但Charles知道他已经心中有数。  
Erik把左轮手枪从地上捡起来。Charles递给他一颗子弹。磁控者露齿而笑，把它塞进了其中一个弹槽。他旋转了一下转轮，抬起枪对准Charles的脑袋。  
“咔哒——我就会为你工作，”他说，“砰——我就不不会。”  
Charles露出了微笑。  
Erik扣动扳机。  
咔哒。

十二。  
“她把我登上了逮捕令？”Charles质问，被审讯者降低的咕哝声回答了他的问题。他闪电般猛抽了那人的精神一鞭。  
毫无生气的尸体倒在地板上。Erik知道他的怒气已经抵达了峰值。  
“我要杀了她，”Charles说，明亮的怒火熊熊燃烧，Erik几乎要被他的美丽刺伤。“我要杀了她，我要杀了他们所有人但是要从她开始——”

十一。  
Erik头晕目眩地倒在沙发上，有一块熟悉的金属靠近了他，轻盈地滑到了他的正前方——是那把枪。他伸展开能力，扭了一次转轮。  
咔哒。  
“浪费。”现在枪里只剩最后一个弹槽了。游戏结束。  
“还没呢，”Charles轻快地回答他，“对我来说才刚刚开始。”

十。  
Cain被Erik拖进来的时候浑身血肉模糊，两条腿都被折得稀碎，Charles甚至能看见骨头。  
他冷淡地看着Cain。Cain正试图说些什么——尖叫什么——但Charles听不到他的声音。他的耳朵被白噪声充斥了。而Erik就像往常一样，耐心地观察着他。  
“为什么他的肋骨还在原位？”Charles心不在焉地问。  
Erik伸出手，壁炉旁的拨火棍飞向他张开的手掌。

九。  
你会跟我一起毁灭整个世界吗？  
“别这么戏剧化，”Erik回答，“世界也太大了。但这个城市，…”  
Charles闲闲地拨弄着手枪的转轮。但这个城市。现在枪里还剩四个弹槽。  
Erik用能力扣动了扳机。  
咔哒。  
“毁灭这个城市还是可行的。”

八。  
Logan和Darwin最恨Erik，所以他们也最先要除掉他们两个。  
Erik用能力抓住了Logan的脊椎，把他撕成了两半。他把男人破碎的躯体融进了金属，就算他是金刚狼也不能复原了。  
Charles试图攻击Darwin的精神，但Darwin的脑子一直在努力把他抵抗在外。直到Erik结果了Logan。  
他抵抗不了他们两个。

七。  
Erik知道Charles的内心一直摇摆不定。也许是由于他的读心能力，也许是由于他对读心能力无可奈何。  
但Erik知道Charles会猛咬住每个疏漏发动攻击。  
Charles也明白，因为他们两个是一类人。  
他们在玩一场游戏，为的是观察谁先出局。

六。  
警方动用了残余的全部力量追捕他们，Erik一路瘫痪了整个铁路系统。他没有听到枪击的声音，这不是因为子弹里不含金属，而是因为他正集中精力透过路面的混凝土把铁轨拖上来。  
但他听到了Charles的尖叫。  
这是第一次，也会是最后一次了。

五。  
“MacTaggert小姐不喜欢你让Erik把你继兄的尸体丢到政府大楼前的那种做法，先生。”Darwin说，他们正在把她拖进来，“我也不明白你的目的了。你这样会挑起战争的，先生。”  
“我没有征求你的意见，”Charles说，“把你的脑子用到该用的地方去。”

四。  
Erik屠戮了整个家族，古老大宅的地基被翻上地面，撕得粉碎。钢筋穿透每一个人的胸腔和头颅。  
Charles查看了一下收件箱。  
今天竟然是个好天气，真是美中不足。  
Erik完成任务的时候，宅子的原址只剩下成堆的瓦砾和石块。无人幸存。  
“我一直想这么解散家族，终于成功了。”Charles说，“教父会怎么想呢。”  
Erik低头俯视他，他绿色的双眼狂热而烧灼，衣服上满是飞溅的血迹。他开始大笑。  
Charles宠溺地看着他，也跟着笑起来。“接下来就是这座城市了。”  
Erik用行动回应了他。万千高楼中的一座开始倾斜垮塌，玻璃窗碎裂一地，人们的尖叫声宛如合唱。

三。  
对Charles来说这本是寻常的一天，如果不是Logan在他从门口到办公室的走廊上拦住他的话。“Cain Marko又来我们的地盘动手动脚了。”  
Charles看向Erik，“我警告他多少次了？”  
Erik懒洋洋躺卧在沙发上，头枕着交叠的双手。“一次。”  
“这次数太多了。”Charles说。他转向Logan。“出去。”  
Logan稍稍点了一下头，Charles暗暗地猛咬牙齿。

二。  
Charles从来不会询问别人的看法。  
他直接带走它们。

一。  
他们一起站在城市的边缘处。路面在他们脚下坍塌，Erik血流不止。  
Charles也在流血，他很久没受过伤了。  
城市在他们面前燃烧，Erik甚至能在皮肤上感受到它的热度。  
“都结束了。”Charles说，目光发直。他眼里烧灼着蓝色的火焰，因为面前的景象，也因为他歇斯底里的笑声。“全都结束了。”  
Erik抬起了他的左轮手枪，扭曲嘴角露出残忍的笑意。“还没有呢。”  
Charles靠近他。  
Erik把他搂在怀里，让他们两个额头相抵。他们要在一起燃烧殆尽。  
再一次滚动转轮。  
“我把这个燃烧的世界送给你了。”  
Charles笑了起来。“我会把它带走的。”  
扣动扳机。

零。  
砰。


End file.
